dragonballgtzfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegta
Fine, Kakarot, you are the mightiest Saiyan, I've admitted that much. At least for now. But don't you dare think that this is over. I won't let you keep me in second place forever, feeding on the scraps of your glory. I will surpass you, and even then I'll keep pushing, I'll surpass every single warrior in the Universe. I won't stop until I'm the ultimate number one." — To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip! Vegeta (ベジータ 'Bejīta') is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and the deuteragonist of the Dragon Ball series. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and the ancestor of Vegeta Jr. Alongside Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer,8 but later abandons his role in the Galactic Frieza Army, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power.9 His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the series. Appearance Vegeta is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black (or dark brown, depending on the media) spiky and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them and his hair is a shade of black. Like other Universe 7 Saiyans, he was born with a prehensile brown-furred tail, until it was permanently cut off by Yajirobe. Over the course of the series, Vegeta's physical appearance changes. While originally appearing very short and lean, especially compared to his massive partner, Nappa, he later seems to be somewhat taller and noticeably more muscular. His hair appears to be shorter and his facial features, which are perpetually in a scowl, also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look way older in later sagas compared to what he looked like in the Raditz Saga. A major characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don a traditional Saiyan armor. His general look is a dark blue, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with the said armor on top. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. When first arriving on Earth, he wore a white armor with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region. Along with it, he wore a red-lens scouter on his left eye. During the Frieza Saga, he replaced his heavily damaged armor with a similar one, minus the padding around his waistline. He also briefly wore another scouter until deeming it unnecessary. When his armor was damaged against Recoome, he replaced his outfit was and older model design consisting of a black bodysuit, white gloves and boots, and a near-purely white armor without shoulder pads. During the Androids Saga, he wore an updated version of his original armor, but without pads. During the Buu Saga, to be allowed to fight Goku in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Veg As he continued to integrate into Earthling society, he abandons the armor, wearing a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit while retaining the white gloves and boots, then in Dragon Ball GT, in favor of clothing more characteristic of a Earthling (Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a Earthling lifestyle) such as a crimson tank top, violet gloves, dark blue jeans and violet boots along with a sleeveless black leather jacket. He also cropped his hair, which still spikes upward, and grew a mustache (until he mortified by Bulla insulting him for it). However, in Dragon Ball Super, he returns to wearing the same armor he wore during the Androids/Cell Sagas. During the early part of his training under Whis, Vegeta wore a new armor made by Bulma, which changes to have a grey bodysuit and a sleeker armor. Whis also placed his insignia the left of armor's chest. When he appears in the Prison Planet Saga, Vegeta is back to wearing his Resurrection ‘F’''armor, but with a Capsule Corp logo in place of Whis' symbol. Personality Vegeta is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Despite this, even as an antagonist he did not act like an ordinary Saiyan, being even more cruel and prideful thanks to Frieza's influence. As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a familywith Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent and usually leads to his eventual defeat and sometimes death. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor.[''citation needed]However, he does delight in mocking his enemies, as demonstrated when he offers to reconstruct Android 18 into a "toaster" or a "washing machine" (FUNimation dub only). He also shows his bleak sense of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Despite his massive ego and arrogance Vegeta is capable of respecting individuals, although he never outright states it often showing his respect non verbally. Initially, Vegeta was extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. Since his childhood, Vegeta had proven himself to be a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga however, he began to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan as he promised in the previous saga, he instead forges an alliance with them. Throughout the first half of the Frieza Saga, whomever he defeated, he killed without mercy. His first sign of mercy was kneeing Gohan in the stomach, instead of killing him while looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls. Another sign of mercy he displayed was when he let Namekian Frog Captain Ginyu live, taking delight at the notion of Ginyu's being stuck in the frog's body as punishment enough and not wanting to get frog guts all over his boots. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else (implying that he could have been kinder and more merciful were it not for Frieza). He used to have a bigotry towards other races, considered physical and emotional attachments to be meaningless, and admittedly was repulsed by children, especially those with mixed heritage. However, all this changes when he falls in love with Bulma and she bears him two half-Saiyan children. After settling on Earth, Vegeta softened up and began to exhibit compassion for his family. As a result of his love for Bulma and the birth of his children, Vegeta started to feel content settling down with a loving family while being a competitive warrior. However, Vegeta secretly felt ashamed for sacrificing his goal of becoming the strongest warrior in the universe for the sake of his family and came to believe it was his attachment to them and the planet that rendered him weak compared to Goku. Although he kept those thoughts hidden, it was not until the Babidi Saga that he gave in to his obsession of overtaking Goku in might, becoming a Majin and "evil" once more. This was a desperate, failed ploy to restore his former wickedness, believing it to have been the source of his true power. Goku believes Vegeta is bluffing, and correctly so; Vegeta demonstrates his prevailing softness in hugging Trunks for the first time and telling him that he is proud to be his father, before performing a sacrificial Final Explosion against Majin Buu. It is when his family falls victim to Majin Buu that Vegeta finally understands the pain of losing a loved one and fully grasps the harm he has caused to so many people, and he comes to regret his many transgressions. Since then, he has refrained himself from killing his opponents unless necessary and tries to be cautious of situations. Arguably, his most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and his obsession to surpass him in power. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Goku. However, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. When Goku sacrifices himself to save the Earth from being destroyed by Cell, Vegeta is devastated to the point that he vows never to fight again. From the beginning of the series to near the end, Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. A prime example of this is in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. Though he could have easily destroyed this weaker form of Cell, his arrogance bested him, and he purposely let Cell absorb Android 18 just to have a challenge in Cell through which to test his power. However, it should be noted that Cell used trickery and had knowledge of Saiyans due to their cells composing his structure. While fighting Super Buu, as well as while fighting Janemba on a different occasion,10 Vegeta vehemently opposed fusion with Goku due to his pride, but Goku managed to persuade him. Later, Vegeta becomes more willing to fuse, going so far as to propose it himself in the battle against Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. On several occasions, Vegeta conceitedly underestimates his opponents; in the cases of Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, Vegeta was fooled by their diminutive appearances, believing that they had only "shrunk", which is somewhat ironic, given his own short stature, yet large power. While Vegeta lives for battling powerful foes, in some instances he has been seen to afraid of opponents for their tremendous power; such as the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly,11 the God of Destruction Beerus (he does everything he possibly can to ensure that the God of Destruction is not angered when the latter arrives at Bulma's birthday party),12 and Frieza. However, against Broly and Beerus he visibly had a change of heart, displayed his pride, and took to the fight. As a former soldier from the Frieza Force, Vegeta is an accomplished tactician, summarizing the situation and learning the basics of his opponent's strength and battle tactics, and formulating an effective countermeasure. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Because of his arrogance, attitude and past wrongdoing, Vegeta gains much disdain from those around him, particularly Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien, who continually admonished him for his brutality. However, after his plan to defeat Kid Buu and save the Earth is a success, Vegeta is recognized as one of the most reliable and strongest warriors known, and this allows him to not only reconcile with all the Z Fighters but to accept them as genuine comrades. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion about Vegeta. Vegeta almost always addresses Goku by his Saiyan birth name, Kakarot only calling him Goku on rare occasions. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku becomes a friendly rivalry, though he is still highly annoyed with Goku on the grounds of his immature tendencies. In the manga, Pan calls him "Uncle Vegeta", even though they are not blood related, signifying a meaningful bond between Vegeta's family and Goku's. Though they grew up apart, Vegeta does care about his younger brother Tarble, though he is highly disappointed with Tarble's extreme lack of fighting power despite the fact he comes from the powerful royal bloodline. After the Buu Saga, Vegeta is much more relaxed. He is often seen smiling and cracking jokes, such as when he forced Trunks to enter the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, threatening to "cut his allowance" if he did not enter the competition. Often being more caring and kind to his family, especially his daughter, Bulla, Vegeta admittedly has a kinder side, per his adjustment to Earthling life. His attitude towards fighting also changed; instead of training to surpass Goku, he is simply training because he is curious about what his own limits are. He does still retain his rivalry with Goku, but following his revelation at the end of the Buu Saga, Vegeta only wants to beat Goku purely to test himself rather than prove superiority. Vegeta later developed a strong age crisis, such as ignoring a group of teenagers flirting with his daughter until they called him a "geezer" and when Dr. Myuucriticized Vegeta for continuing to voice his pride as a Saiyan prince despite how much he had aged. During Dragon Ball Super however, Vegeta has been shown to retain his arrogance and competitive mood but he is more open to teamwork with the Z Fighters and is willing to help others in need. He also is admittedly determined to protect the planet as he refers to it as his home and doesn't want to bear the burden of losing another home planet like he did with Planet Vegeta. He also rejects the idea of becoming God of Destruction if were Beerus to die, which is ironic considering his past experience when it comes to destroying planets and acts of genocide which make him a better candidate for the position over the more good natured Goku. This indicates that while Vegeta has no problem killing his enemies and those who threaten the Earth or his family, he rejects the idea of returning to his old ways even in the role a destroyer as it would require him to destroy in order to maintain the balance between creation and destruction. However it should be noted that he may simply not wish to take on the burden of such a position. In the anime, Vegeta is shown to have a fear of worms, as when the small roundworms appear behind a larger one when inside Buu, Vegeta bolts behind Goku.13 As a father, Vegeta was initially a very indifferent one, viewing Trunks only as Bulma's child (though he acknowledged him as his son) and did not even bother to show up for his son's birth. However, as he spent more time with his son's future counterpart and developed respect for him, he came to appreciate his son, showed great outrage when Cell killed Future Trunks even attacking him without hesitation. Upon settling down with Bulma and Trunks, his attitude as a father slowly but continuously improved. He has spent time with his family and attempted to connect with them. Vegeta raises Trunks with a combination of respect and discipline, to which Trunks knows to never misbehave around Vegeta. When Trunks was not willing to do certain things in his training, Vegeta motivated him to try by rewarding him if he succeeded. One example was he offered to take Trunks to the park (amusement park in the original dub) if he was able to land a punch on Vegeta's face. When Trunks succeeded and Vegeta reflexively punched Trunks in the face, he realized he went too far, and although his pride prevented him from apologizing, he kept his promise to Trunks and took him on a family vacation. When he was preparing to sacrifice himself to beat Buu, Vegeta felt deep regret for being emotionally distant with his son and, to make amends, embraced Trunks and told him he was proud of him. After the battle with Buu, Vegeta attempted to be a better father by spending more time with his family and was willing to make amends as a father, and even Bulma said Vegeta had gotten soft with Trunks. He later stops pressuring Trunks into training, possibly because he is aware how strong Trunks is or he now wants Trunks to be able to have a normal childhood, but he is still strict with his son, to where Trunks is very obedient. Despite his strictness, Vegeta occasionally spoils Trunks and grows protective of him to the point Vegeta refused to let Trunks be exposed to the resurrected Frieza or take part in the Tournament of Power. This could be that Vegeta wants to give his children a better life as opposed to his dark past. During the "Future" Trunks Saga, Vegeta is shown to be proud of Future Trunks and how he was giving everything he had to protect his world from Goku Black. His fatherly side slowly grows throughout the saga, as Vegeta constantly tells Future Trunks to not give up, and was unwillingly to leave him behind when Trunks told him to return to the past. During their fight with Fused Zamasu, Vegeta stood alongside Trunks and praised his will to not give up and together, they overwhelmed Zamasu's attack, and after the attack did not work and when Zamasu launched his attack, Vegeta stepped in front of the attack and took the hit for Trunks. In the Universal Survival Saga, Vegeta's attitude towards fatherhood has improved much more; although nervous upon learning Bulma’s second pregnancy, he was genuinely happy when he learned he was having a daughter and he refused to go training with Goku so he could be there for Bulla's birth. Vegeta even boldly ignored a direct order from Beerus (who he usually expresses fear or respect towards), that he would only comply if Bulma agreed. As soon as Bulla was born, Vegeta felt an instant attachment towards his daughter and became overly protective of her. He has shown to have learned how to take care of infants, such as effectively changing diapers. Before the Tournament of Power, when Piccolo mentioned that his two children would be erased if Vegeta does not cooperate with Frieza, the latter put his aside his resentment towards the tyrant to protect them. During his fight with Jiren, the desire to protect his family drove Vegeta to continue fighting despite being severally injured, and when he lost, Vegeta felt so guilty at failing to protect Bulma and their children that he shed tears. Vegeta seemingly shows a degree of favoritism towards Bulla, such as not forcing her to train, taking her shopping, and reacting with dismay when boys flirt with her. While he remains strict with Trunks and rarely shows him affection, Vegeta dotes on Bulla and treats her like a princess, which she technically is. Overall, Vegeta proves to be a caring but strict father and he truly wishes to protect his children and give them a happy life. In addition to his wife and children, it is implied that on some level Vegeta cared and looked up to his father, despite his claims to the contrary. His father was one of the greatest influences on young Vegeta, instilling in him his strong Saiyan pride as well as his early elitist views. Vegeta also tried to defend his father from Beerus showing that he indeed cared for him which is also supported by his assertion that he followed Frieza when he was younger cause Frieza had threatened his father. While Vegeta coldly seemed to care little for his father when Frieza mentioned killing him, it is likely he kept his true feelings towards his father to himself as such emotions were considered a sign of weakness among the Saiyans. In addition to his father, Vegeta has a positive relationship with his younger brother which is ironically in contrast to Goku and Raditz's relationship. Though Vegeta is ashamed of his brother's weakness like his father was he gets along well with him despite this though this may be due to Tarble looking up to Vegeta and even letting his brother believe he was responsible for defeating Frieza. It is unknown how they got along when they were younger as Vegeta had mellowed when it came to his family by the time they in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! though he apparently chose not to reveal he had a brother even to his own wife and children until Tarble appeared on Earth. It is also implied that his comrades (with the potential exception of Nappa who may have kept quiet about it out of respect for the royal family and not to upset Vegeta) were unaware of Tarble as Raditz never mentioned Tarble or any other Saiyan survivors indicating that he was unaware that Vegeta had a younger brother. However it is possible that Vegeta may have secretly wished to protect the gentle Tarble from Frieza in addition to protecting the reputation of the Saiyan royal family. Vegeta tends to be hotheaded and quick tempered during battles, especially ones not in his favor. According to Whis, the Saiyan Prince is too tense during fights and thinks too much before acting, putting a limit on his speed. Whis recommended that Vegeta needs to relax once in a while and not be so focused on training constantly since it is too intense for him to concentrate. During the beginning of the Tournament of Destroyers, Vegeta shows a great interest in the Saiyans in Universe 6, asking Cabba what the name of their home world is, and asking Cabba if he could learn more about the Saiyans of Universe 6, which is very uncanny of Vegeta as he rarely questions about the affairs of other people or planets. This shows that he has a deep-seeded passion and even curiosity of his race. Vegeta takes an instant interest in Cabba similar to a teacher-student relationship, going as far as to teach Cabba how to transform into Super Saiyan, expressing sadness when Cabba and Universe 6 is erased by the Zenos, and vowing to resurrect Cabba and his universe with the Super Dragon Balls. Vegeta has often been shown to have a deep dislike for fighters who use unfair methods for a fight, which shows that he is someone who prefers to fight with dignity. He also shows contempt for those who abandon their own pride as Toppo, who has those eyes only a loser who can not even protect his own pride. Relationship with Bul "Servant woman, bring me a drying cloth at once!" — Vegeta ordering Bulma to bring him a towel after a shower Vegeta and Bulma initially met on planet Namek, but neither actually talked to the other; Bulma was too frightened, and Vegeta did not care, especially when his main concern was to find the Dragon Balls. However, their first interaction with each other was prior to his rematch with Zarbon, to which Vegeta threatened to kill both Bulma and Krillin. The first time any affection is displayed between them is in "Immortality Denied", in which Vegeta, during a conversation with Gohan, refers to Bulma as a "Gorgeous Girl" in the Ocean dub. The first hint of Bulma's attraction to Vegeta is right after Goku's battle with Frieza and Planet Namek's destruction, in which Bulma told Vegeta she thought he was cute and he should lighten up a bit, much to his bafflement. Despite their rocky start, Bulma was more than willing to put up with Vegeta, even if he scared her. Upon his resurrection after being killed by Frieza, and then being teleported to Earth, Bulma invites Vegeta to live at Capsule Corporation as he has nowhere to go, on the condition that he does not touch her. Vegeta reluctantly accepts her offer, but quickly leaves Earth in search of Goku after he discovers his unwillingness to return to Earth from the Porunga. During his absence on Earth, Bulma begins to slowly but surely show signs of affection towards the Saiyan Prince, after having a dream about him; she also shows a deep concern for him after being informed that his ship is about to run out of fuel soon. Her then boyfriend Yamcha not only begins to get jealous, but also shows resentment towards Vegeta, who has no idea about Bulma's feelings towards him. When Vegeta returns to Earth, he becomes irritated at her for her domineering attitude and criticism towards his rude behavior but he often ends up submitting to her demands, much to everyone's amazement of how much Bulma can keep Vegeta under control. At one time, Vegeta is seriously injured after his training capsule explodes while he tries to train under 300 times Earth's gravity. Bulma shows immense concern for Vegeta and tries to convince him to stop training and to rest. Vegeta defiantly attempts to return to his training, but collapses, and Bulma then takes him to Capsule Corp to nurse him back to health. Later, Vegeta awakes to find Bulma asleep beside him, and wonders why she's there (having no idea of Bulma's feelings for him). When Bulma sees Vegeta return to training, she firmly tells him to stop because of his injuries, but Vegeta refuses to listen, and shouts at her to leave him alone. This leaves Bulma feeling very bitter about Vegeta and his stubbornness for a while afterwards. After approximately a year since Future Trunks' warning about the Androids, Bulma breaks up with Yamcha and engages in an affair with Vegeta, ultimately leading to the conception of Trunks. However, even the birth of their son was not enough to bring the two together, as of that time Vegeta prioritized his rivalry with Goku before anything else, even his relationship with Bulma. Arguments were common between the two, with Bulma often calling Vegeta a "jerk" and Vegeta showing little to no care or emotion for either his son or his future wife; this was demonstrated during an incident in which Bulma's plane is destroyed and their lives are at risk. When Future Trunks saves the two and questions Vegeta as to why he did not try to save them, Vegeta responds that he has "more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child." Bulma later humiliates Vegeta in front of everyone when she says that every time he sticks his "Ugly Mug" up to Trunks, it makes Trunks cry, much to Krillin and Gohan's amusement and Vegeta's anger.14 Vegeta's and Bulma exhibited indifference towards each other throughout the Androids and Cell Games Saga, which puzzled everyone, considering the two had a child together. Future Trunks states to Goku that in his timeline, even though Bulma fell in love with Vegeta, they did not stay together very long because their attraction was solely based on passion and loneliness, and with Vegeta's goals and priorities not concerning Bulma, they had no reason to continue the relationship.15 Also, in the alternate timeline, Future Vegeta was killed by the Androids soon after Trunks was born, so his relationship with Bulma did not have a chance to progress in that timeline. In the Japanese version, Future Trunks states that his birth was the result of a one-night stand, whereas in the Funimation dub, it was said to have been simply a short-lived affair. However, the seven years of peace that came after the conclusion of the Cell Games would suggest that the two settled their differences and began to have a much better relationship than previously, as they were already married by the time the Majin Buu conflict took place. Vegeta eventually became fond of his family and it became apparent that he had fallen deeply in love with Bulma by the time of the Majin Buu Saga, but is ashamed of himself for doing so and for sacrificing his warrior lifestyle for the sake of his family, wanting to be the cold-hearted prince he once was. He attempted to return to his former self by allowing Babidi take control of him and denounced his ties to Bulma and Trunks, but Goku deduced that Vegeta was bluffing when Vegeta admitted he felt torn between his desire to be evil again to get stronger versus his growing love for his family and the contentment of living on Earth. Nonetheless, Vegeta eventually realizes what is really important in his life, and he feels remorse for betraying his family for an empty goal he knows cannot be achieved. He ultimately sacrifices himself to save his family and Earth when fighting Majin Buu, although it was in vain. When he learns his family has been killed or absorbed by Majin Buu, Vegeta is overcome with sadness and rage that he lost his wife and son, and is even willing to fuse with Goku, even if permanently, because he wants to avenge his family. After Majin Buu's defeat, Vegeta's accomplishment in saving the Earth was enough for Bulma to forgive him, and from then onwards, their relationship became more content and happy, as Vegeta acknowledged he truly wishes to remain on Earth with his family. By the start of the Kid Buu Saga, Vegeta shows a comical jealous side in his love for Bulma, such as his angry reaction when he finds out that Goku promised Old Kai that he could kiss her (in the original version, Goku promised to show Old Kai some sexy pictures of Bulma), causing Vegeta to throw a fit, yelling to Goku "Let him kiss your woman!", to which Goku's replies "Your wife is prettier than mine!" (in the original version, Vegeta yells at Goku to show the Old Kai pictures of Chi-Chi, to which Goku responds "But Chi-Chi would kill me!). Vegeta sometimes shows jealousy towards other men who are around Bulma, such as ordering Jaco to not try anything "suspicious" with her. Vegeta was also seen completely shocked and embarrassed when Goku is at his house with Bulma when she is wearing only a towel, and his face turns red when Goku notes that Bulma's breasts are sagging. "How dare you... THAT'S MY BULMA!!" — Vegeta to Beerus after the latter slapped Bulma By his own admission, Vegeta's respect for and attraction to Bulma is known to be partially due to her somewhat overbearing and willful personality, as it has been noted in the past that such qualities were much sought after in mates by Saiyan males (including Goku). Her ability to intimidate her overwhelmingly strong husband is both a source of irritation as well as attraction to Vegeta, as his often quietly menacing body language and expressions are known to terrify most humans with no effort. =